Thème pour un combat
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Au cours d'une nuit, Severus Rogue se remémore les dernières semaines passées, plus particuliérement ces derniers jours qui ont fait s'envoler sa joie de vivre. Il tente alors de lui rendre le sourire en se préparant à un combat qui s'annonce difficile !


Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui lisent ma fan fiction L'ange du Mal et le démon du Bien, sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. l'histoire est toute prête dans ma tête. M'a seulement manqué ces dernières semaines le temps de la rédiger.

Quand à ce one-shot, que je trouve trop court pour être appelé ainsi, est issu d'une idée qui m'est venu après avoir "perdu" un objet important pour moi. Je vous laisse donc découvrir de quoi il est question ! ^^ Je remercie d'ailleurs mon amie Konata pour m'avoir supporté et avoir lu ce texte que j'ai écrit sous le moment ! ^^ J'ai tenté de corriger les fautes au maximum ... Mais peut-être certaines vicieuses sont-elles toujours cachées ! je m'en excuse !

Résumé : Au cours d'une nuit, Severus Rogue se remémore les dernières semaines passées, plus particuliérement ces derniers jours qui ont effacé le sourire d'Hermione et ont fait s'envoler sa joie de vivre. Il tente alors de le lui rendre en se préparant à un combat qui s'annonce difficile pour lui !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la bienheureuse J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter Rogue et Hermione en éspérant qu'il ne m'en veulent pas trop pour ce que je leurs fais subir.

* * *

><p><span>Thème pour un combat<span>

Alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures à Poudlard, un rayon de lumière était encore visible dans une salle des sombres cachots. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la flamme d'une bougie diffusant des ombres flottantes sur les pots de verre au contenu douteux, sur les nombreux et divers papiers et parchemins trainant sur le bureau, et sur le visage d'un homme lui donnant un aspect plus fantomatique encore. Cet homme était Severus Rogue, maître de potions bien connu à Poudlard.

Il y avait de cela des heures qu'il était assis dans cette position inconfortable, la tête dans les mains, les yeux fermés. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais l'homme s'accordait une pause dans ses recherches et réfléchissait. Il repensait surtout à ces dernières semaines qui avaient marqué un tournant important dans sa vie. Il avait découvert que son élève, femme qu'il aime dans le plus grand secret, Hermione Granger éprouvait des sentiments qu'elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver pour lui. Pour son plus grand malheur, et aussi pour un peu de bonheur, la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à se rapprocher de lui et Severus, dont le cœur ranimé avait occultait la raison prise au dépourvue, goûta pour la première fois aux joies d'un amour partagé.

En quelques semaines seulement, ils avaient alors développé une grande complicité, avaient appris à se connaître, à se comprendre et s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs : ils aimaient bien sûr tous les deux la lecture, les potions et l'arithmancie. Mais Severus avait appris à une Hermione surprise qu'il était passionné par la musique. Il avait un jour débattu sur ce sujet, chacun des deux affirmant avec véhémence que l'autre ne pouvait aimer et se passionner pour la musique plus que lui-même. Hermione, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas dit, l'avait convaincu. Les jours se répétaient mais n'étaient jamais les mêmes : tous les deux apprenaient quelque chose de différent chaque jour sur l'autre, ce qui les liaient plus encore.

Mais si Severus appréciait le contact et la présence d'Hermione, il avait encore parfois du mal à se défaire de sa fidèle amie qu' est la solitude, à prendre confiance en lui, à s'accepter et accepter cette relation, et à se dévoiler. Il restait le même homme impassible, mais toutefois moins froid. En effet, il n'était pas homme à se lancer dans de longs discours dégoulinant de guimauve et ridicules, mais il faisait chaque jour de petits gestes, qu'il espérait visibles, pour prouver à Hermione qu'il tenait à elle et avait également l'espoir que ça lui suffirait … du moins un temps.

C'est pourquoi il ne supportait pas de la voir dépérir et déprimer de jours en jours. La jeune fille était devenue plus agressive, plus triste. Elle ne chantait plus, cela la dégoûtait disait-elle… Il faut dire que pour ce dernier point, au moins ses oreilles ne souffraient plus. Mais il tenait plus à Hermione qu'à ses tympans, par conséquent, il ne supportait pas de la voir dépérir, surtout si ce n'était pas à cause de lui. C'est pourquoi, il avait voulu trouver la solution au problème qui tenait tant à cœur la jeune fille. Il savait que s' il résolvait ce problème, elle lui en serait reconnaissante, touchée. Il savait que cette preuve d'amour lui serait suffisante. Pour se préserver et parce qu'il aurait honte de sa fragilité, il dirait que c'était par pur intérêt, qu'il ne supportait plus de voir un ours déprimé, enragé et mal coiffé traînant comme un zombie dans les couloirs du mythique château. Et évidemment elle ne le croirait pas … Mais qu'importe … Après tout, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pas tout appris dans les livres ! Il aimait à penser qu'il lui avait aussi beaucoup appris !

C'est donc pour ces sombres raisons que le directeur de Serpentard se trouvait à une heure avancée de la nuit, dans une position si inconfortable, à tenter de trouver une solution à un problème qui le dépassait totalement. Après tout, il n'était qu'un humble sorcier ! Mais surtout vieux, amer et faible se dit-il en soupirant …

Le professeur rouvrit donc les yeux pour faire face au problème en question, qui non seulement l'empêchait de dormir, mais en plus pourrissait sa vie en pourrissant celle d'Hermione. Puis il lança un regard noir à cet objet qui semblait le narguer par sa seule défaillance. Il vaincrait ! Il allait appliquer la loi du plus fort, et le plus fort c'est lui !

Ce lecteur de musique paierait pour avoir rendu Hermione accro à ces douces notes plutôt qu'à lui !

* * *

><p>J'espére que ça vous aura plus ! Bien qu'habituellement je n'imagine pas Rogue comme ça, ce n'est pas sa personnalité. Pardonnez moi cet écart. Mais j'avais envie de le faire un peu plus différent que le dramatique personnage qu'il est !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont acceptées ! Je souhaite juste m'améliorer !

Bonne journée !


End file.
